Perseus and the Legend of the Forgotten
by SonOfHermes23
Summary: There are other beings out there. Not just the ones we think. There is the forgotten ones. Lost with age. Perseus stumbles across these beings. Bit of a twist on the general Chaos story. No Chaos though... Read and find out what happens. Minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N This is just a random story that magically popped into my head at some point and I decided to write it down. No flames please. Enjoy!**

**Perseus and the Legend of the Forgotten**

Chapter One

Percy P.O.V

I was sitting at the bottom of a river somewhere in Mexico. Just sitting around at the bottom of the river minding my own business. A few Naiads swam past and waved but I ignored them. You must be wondering who I am. I am Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Monsters, Son of Poseidon, all that stuff. Now your probably wondering what I'm doing sitting at the bottom of a river when I could be partying up on Olympus with all my _friends. _

That's a story for another time.

"Yo Perce! You almost finished down there?" My only friend, and constant companion, Leo called. "Yeah man, I'll be up in a-" I was cut off by a wave of power washing over me. _"Hello young one" _A female voice spoke. The voice was soft and gentle, but it didn't seem all there. "Who's there?" I asked. The water seemed to chuckle. _"Perhaps you would prefer it if I appeared in my physical form, young Perseus?" _The voice asked. "As long as you don't murder me, then sure." I responded.

The voice chuckled and an area just to the left of me started glowing an aqua blue color. On instinct I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes a beautiful young woman was standing in front of me. She had a long flowing blue dress, and her hair was done in a braid down her back. I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" The lady chuckled. "Both good questions Perseus. I know who you are because in a way we are related. The water is in both of us Perseus. I am Chalchiuhtlicue, ** (I have no idea how to pronounce it, so just say it your own way) **the Aztec goddess of water, rivers, seas, streams, storms and baptism and patroness of childbirth."

My jaw dropped. "W-w-what? H-h-how? W-w-why a-a-are you h-h-here m-milady?" I stuttered out. She rolled her eyes. "All will be explained Perseus-" "Percy" I corrected. "All will be explained _Percy _if, or when you come with me. You will be given a place to stay, food, water and if you so want, a family."

I was about to say yes without a second thought, when I had one. "Will Leo be able to come Milady?" She thought on it for a minute before nodding. Again I almost said yes, but them I remembered the reason Leo and I were out here. "I would love to Milady, but Leo and I cannot, we have a job we must do, among other things before we can accompany you to this place." She smiled as if she had been expecting that. "Well, in that case I have gifts for you two, and a way of communicating with me, if you ever need it or feel like you are ready to come with me."

I looked at her, puzzled. Leo suddenly dived in and swam to the bottom. He shook me frantically, and pointed to the surface. He looked around and saw the goddess standing in front of me. He looked at me and I told him everything in about thirty seconds. He quickly turned to the goddess and bowed. Chalchiuhtlicue frowned at him and waved her hand. He was encased in an air bubble. He gasped in air, and turned to me. "You had me worried there Perce!" He then turned to the goddess. He looked like a kid on Christmas. "We get gifts, uh, can I just call you Chal? I can't pronounce your name, no dis respect meant. Anyway can we have our gifts, please, please!"

I was amazed at his childishness but dismissed it. I could be pretty childish at times as well. Chalchiuhtlicue-or as Leo dubbed her, Chal-smiled. I took that as a yes to both questions on Leo's part. I must admit that Leo is right, her name is pretty damn hard to pronounce. Chal clasped her hands together and they started glowing. Leo and I looked away. When we turned back Chal had seven objects.

One of the objects was a small stone Jaguar. Chal gave it to me and explained that if I imagined the statue coming to life it would.

Another of the objects was a small stone snake, Chal gave it to Leo. The same rule applied for Leo's statue.

Chal then gave me a ring that when twisted became a long spear. It was made out of a substance called Aztecite** (I just made that up on the spot) **that could injure anything, mortal, monster or even a god.

She also gave me a wristwatch that turned into a shield made of the same material. It was light and it had feathers as decorations, which, in my opinion, made it look really cool.

She gave Leo a screwdriver that if Leo so imagined it (much like the statues) it turned into a large club like thing with spikes running along the side called a Maquahuitl. Chal said Leo could also use it in its screw driver form to do some work. Leo whooped.

Chal then gave us both necklaces that allowed us to talk to her if we prayed to her. She then told us. "If you squeeze the pendant on their you will be covered in the armor of my people. The armor is made out of the same stuff as everything else but is enchanted to look like plain leather." Leo and I smiled when we saw the armor. The chest plate was covered in intricate designs of fire and water, the leggings, well, skirt covered our legs quite well. The helmet had feathers sticking from the top and was in the shape of a puma. Leo and I smiled and turned to thank Chal, but she was already gone.

I took Leo and myself back to the surface after making our armor back into a pendant and putting our weapons back into their casual forms.

After that we started out into a better life. Or so we thought.

**A/N Yay! The first chapter of my new story down! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please! No flames! Ok, on a side not, I'll be busy over Christmas so I might not update this until after. Tell me what you think guys, just as long as its not flames! Also I have a poll on my profile about who Percy should be paired with! Leo is gonna be with Calypso though! Cya!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I got another chapter up in one day! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V

It had been two days since our conversation with Chal. Two days since we refused a safe haven. Two days since we truly began our missions.

Leo and I were walking towards the coast, me with my jaguar by my side and Leo with his snake. I never bothered to name him, just called him Jaguar. I felt a little uneasy here, in this part of the forest. I could tell Leo was as well, because he was looking around in every direction while tinkering on some random piece of bronze. I heard a twig snap to the right and Jaguar growled. I twisted my ring and my spear appeared. I slapped my watch and it expanded to form my feathery shield.

Leo was holding his Maquahuitl in his hands. Snake and Jaguar had taken up defensive positions next to us. "Who's there?" I growled out. A girl that looked to be about five walked out of the bushes quivering. "I-I'm s-sorry sir b-but I-I was hoping that you could l-look after m-me. I-I r-ran away f-from my father b-because he was abusing m-me and I d-didn't know w-where to go. I-I saw you two walking t-through t-the forest yesterday, and I-I thought that y-you could help m-me." I looked at the poor girl sympathetically. "Sure kiddo, whats your name, and how old are you?" I asked the girl. "M-my name is Sasha, sir, and I'm f-five. I-if you d-don't mind me asking, w-what are your names?" Sasha asked timidly. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Leo Valdez. Now how would you like a family, huh?" She instantly brightened. "Like brothers and sisters?"

"Sure." Leo answered straight away, and Sasha beamed.

**Line Break**

One Year and a half later

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

Percy P.O.V

"Dad!" Sasha's excited voice yelled. I groaned and shook of my adopted daughter. "What is it Sash?" She jumped around on the wooden floorboards of the yacht. "It's my birthday Dad! What did you get me!?" I groaned again and told her to stay put. I walked out onto deck to look for Leo and Calypso, who were in current possession of my daughters birthday present.

I walked to Leo's room and knocked. The only response I got was the sound of making out.

So I kicked the door open, and surprise, surprise, there was Leo and Calypso making out on the bed. I cleared my throat and Calypso jumped. "Shit Percy, you scared the shit out of me." I grinned.

"So sorry to interrupt your make out session, but its my daughters birthday and I need her present." The Titaness blushed while Leo just lay back on the bed. Calypso walked over to a door in the side of the room which led to their cupboard. She grabbed something from it and handed the small object to me. I nodded at them both and walked back outside. I almost tripped over Jaguar on my way out.

I composed myself and kept walking. When I reached my room I heard Sasha laughing. I sighed and walked in to see her reading a book. Her princess curls were put up into loose pigtails, and her grey eyes sparkled with amusement. There was no doubt in my mind that her mother was Athena. I sighed again as the thought of my daughter lead me to think of _her._ I shook my head and walked towards my daughter. "Hey Sash, I got you your present!" She jumped up, immediately ignoring the book, and ran over to me.

She grabbed the present off me and ran back to the bed. She sat down and started ripping the present open. I chuckled. She ripped off the last piece of wrapping and pulled out the present. It was a grey dress, with a ruffled skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. The sleeves were poofed and it made her look a bit like a princess.

She looked at the dress, then at me, back at the dress, back at me. After a while I started to get worried she didn't like it. Suddenly she tackled me in a hug. "Thankyou, thank you, thank you Dad! Its beautiful, which means Aunt Calypso made it, but its beautiful anyway!" I smiled at her. "Its also enchanted, so that it grows as you grow Sash." She beamed even more.

Calypso and Leo walked in a minute later singing 'Happy Birthday' **(Do NOT own that song) **and carrying a cake. It took Calypso ten minutes to make it. It only took five for Leo and I to eat it (Calypso and Sasha got some too, don't worry, but it was only, uh, one slice each).

Leo and I smiled sheepishly at both of them and sat down on the bed.

** LINE BREAK!**

That night we had a party for Sasha. There was only four people there, but Sasha didn't seem to care. **(Hey that rhymes...) **I'm embarrassed to say that the adults on the boat got drunk at a six year old's birthday party. It provided entertainment for said six year old however. Sasha walked in that night wearing her new dress, and we adults were already drinking. When she walked in Calypso and I chucked our bottles at Leo, who caught them. We put the blame on him for most of the night until Sasha left to use the toilet. We immediately grabbed more beer (the only thing Leo could conjure up) and sculled it. We each had about seven drinks before Sasha got back. None of us could get alcohol poisoning because we had the blood of immortals in us.

Sasha left to use the toilet again and we each drank another seven bottles of beer. By the time she got back we were drunk. Sasha chuckled at us stumbling around and escorted me to my cabin.

I spent the rest of the night with my head hovering over the toilet bowl. Yeah I know, really mature twenty year old. Sasha dragged me to my bed when I started falling asleep. "Night dad." Sasha told me. "Night Sash." I hiccuped and fell asleep.

**A/N Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, in my opinion it was okay but not my best work. Anyway, I will try and update this daily but no promises. Please vote on my poll! Cya!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello people's! I am back! I feel so bad about not updating any of my stories in soooo long! Its just 'cause I have major writers block and all! So sorry! Enjoy the first chapter of any stories in a quite a long while! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

Percy P.O.V

I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed. "Did you have fun last night daddy?" Sasha asked giggling. "No, I'm just hoping we don't have to fight any monsters today." I said. Sasha giggled again and skipped out of the room, probably to go and annoy Leo and Calypso.

Suddenly the ship lurched to the side. I groaned and stumbled outside. When I walked out there I could sense something in the water below us. I twisted the ring on my finger and slapped my watch. After I was equipped with my spear and shield I squeezed the pendant on my neck and I was coated in my armor.

I ran over to the side of the boat and looked down. I saw a massive creature that looked like a cross between a fish, a frog and a crocodile. It had the head of a crocodile, the fore arms of a frog, the body of a crocodile/frog and the tail of a fish. It had mouths at every joint on its body. '_What is this thing!?' _I asked Chal mentally. I heard a gasp and she whispered _'Cipactli, he was destroyed and he was used to help form the World, he never should have reformed...' _'So I have no way of killing him then?' I asked. '_No, you must come to me and then you can continue on with your missions without getting eaten.'_

I sighed and agreed.

I closed my eyes and I was surrounded in a bright white light. When I opened my eyes I was no longer on the boat, I was in a city that surpassed even the beauty of Olympus.

The stone was carved to depict scenes of harvesting corn, running water, childbirth, life, death and many more.

To say I was awestruck would be an understatement.

By the time I started looking for the Leo, Calypso and Sasha, Leo was already trying to take apart a gold automaton that had come to greet us.

It was quite amusing actually, with the Automaton running away from Leo, who had his magic screwdriver out, screaming like only Leo could, and Calypso trudging after him making sure he didn't get himself killed.

I heard a sigh from somewhere behind me and turned to look.

I saw Chal standing there watching Leo chase after the Automaton.

"Well that was... interesting, but right now Perseus there is someone that wishes very greatly to meet you again, and we must not keep her waiting."

I looked at her curiously, and decided to follow her.

I followed her and marveled at the beautiful architecture, when suddenly we stopped in front of a large temple depicting things such as reincarnation.

We walked in and I started to ask "Why are we..." When a figure that I had not seen in years made her appearance.

"Zoe.." I gasped.

She smiled and ran towards me. When she was roughly a meter in front of me she jumped at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Zoe.. Strangling." She let go of my neck and blushed. I smiled at her and hugged her. After a minute of surprise she hugged me back.

Suddenly my daughter decided to ruin the moment. "Umm, Dad, who is this?" She asked her grey eyes studying Zoe intently.

Zoe stopped smiling and pulled away. "Sasha... this is Zoe Nightshade... Zoe this is Sasha Jackson, my adopted daughter."

Zoe's eyes widened and she asked. "But what happened to Annabeth? You went such a long way to save her and and you have not had a child with her yet!?"

I looked down, feeling the betrayal crash back down. Leo walked through the doorway and said "Bad question." Calypso walked through the door after him and Zoe gasped. "Sister!? How did you escape the island?" They both hugged and reunited, but it didn't last long as Zoe turned on me with a questioning gaze.

I sighed and told her "Come with me Zoe, I'll explain, just... no sympathy, I really don't want it." She nodded and followed me when I left.

After a long and slightly awkward walk to a temple to Chalchiuhtlicue we stood inside the temple to my favorite Aztec goddess, Chalchiuhtlicue and I asked Zoe. "Zoe... do you really wanna know what happened?" She nodded and I sighed.

"Annabeth cheated on me and the camp turned their back on me for a son of Zeus that did absolutely Jack SHIT for them, I ran away with Leo. Along our way Leo and I found Sasha in a forest running away from her abusive father, not long after, we found your sister on her island, and we took her with us, after that we were just drifting about aimlessly on the ocean for a while until we were attacked and sent here. That's my story." Zoe's eyes widened and before I could say anything else I felt a pair of lips crashing against mine.

Zoe Nightshade, sworn hunter of Artemis, who was not long ago a constellation, the girl I had had a crush on when I was fourteen, was kissing me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

After what could have been an hour or thirty seconds we pulled back, lips bruised and purple, and a dopey look on our faces.

I was confused. "I thought Hunters of Artemis couldn't harbor feelings for men?" She shook her head and I asked "So you felt the same way-"

She cut me off with another kiss.

I didn't ask any more questions.

**A/N Well, Zoe won the poll, and sorry for the rushed pairing, but it's really only the beginning next comes the life and death situations and the deadly awkward dates! Thankyou to who ever actually voted on my poll and sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. Sorry for the rushed chapter! Sorry that Zoe is a bit OOC, but hey, any time that she gets with Percy ('Cause he's a guy and she's a huntress) she's OOC soo it doesn't really mater in my opinion... Please review it's what motivates me to keep writing! Please! Thankyou! Cya! **

**-SonOfHermes23**

**This chapter has been updated, It was too short before, so enjoy the longer updated chapter!**


End file.
